heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 2 3
:* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * William Samson Senior * Mycroft Holmes Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* ::*Horsell Common :* Maybury :* ::* Items: * Heat-Ray * Secret war plans Vehicles: * Martian tripod * Horse-drawn coach * Train | Notes = *"And the Dawn Comes Up Like Thunder" is a passage from Rudyard Kipling's "Mandalay," from his (1892). *The timing of the shelling of the first Martian craft is a slight discrepancy between the chronologies of League and The War of the Worlds, in which the shelling happened in Chapter Nine, Saturday night, "about six in the evening." *William Samson Senior is a non-literary character and is not established as the senior father of Bill Sampson (often shown as "Samson"), "the Wolf of Kabul", who appeared in the British comics Wizard and Hotspur. Allan Moore is taking creative license by creating Samson Senior and his family relation with the Wold of Kabul. Moore said that the timing was right for the Wolf's father to have fought against the forces of the Mad Mahdi (see below). *The "Mad Mahdi" is further mentioned in this issue in comparison to the Martian invasion, in which Mahdi (1844-1885), the Muslim religious leader of a movement against the Egyptians ruling the Mahdi's native Sudan. This goal brought the Mahdi into conflict with British forces, which led to the , on 5 November 1883, in which the Mahdi's forces completely wiped out an Egyptian force led by General William Hicks. This defeat was shocking to the British public, as was the defeat six weeks later of another Egyptian force led by the British rogue Valentine Baker, but neither horrified Britain so badly as the taking of Khartoum on January 26, 1885, in which General "Chinese" Gordon and the entire British garrison of Khartoum were massacred. | Trivia = *Maybury, the town where the League were passing, is the home of the narrator from The War of the Worlds. * In the British Museum that follows are: **The giant humanoid skeleton is from the Edward Lear limerick, "An Old Man of Colblenz" which first appears in Lear's A Book of Nonsense (1846). **A stature of Dr. Syn from Russell Thornedike's (1915), who was also a member of the 18th century League. **The final version of the portrait of Dorian Gray, from Oscar Wilde's (1891), in which the painting of Dorian Gray reflected Gray's sins. The similar to the one seen in the 1945 film adaption. **A preserve coffin of José da Silvestra, the Portuguese explorer who in 1590 discovers the mines of King Solomon in H. Rider Haggard's (1885), the novel which introduced Allan Quatermain. **A bust of . **A bust of Sir Percy Blakeney, aka the Scarlet Pimpernel, from Baroness Emmuska Orczy's (1905). Sir Blakeney was also a member of the 18th century League. *Mycroft Holmes's warnings against mentioning the word `invasion' as the 'panic alone could kill hundreds' is maybe reference to the 1938 Orson Welles radio adaption of WotW, whose broadcast caused panic among some listeners. *Mina Murray is looking at a death mask of Napoleon Bonaparte. The hat in the case is similar to the one Napoleon is traditionally shown wearing, and it has a "6" in the middle, a reference to the Sherlock Holmes story, " ". *The books about Mars, that was read by Mina Murray, are a reference to Arnould Galopin's Le Docteur Oméga - A''ventures Fantastiques de Trois Français dans la Planète Mars'' (Dr. Omega - Fantastic Adventures Of Three Frenchmen On Planet Mars, 1905). Le Docteur Oméga was about Doctor Omega, an inventor-adventurer, who goes to Mars and fights various Martians. *The "Eyes Only - Docteur Omega" sheet, with "J.M. Lofficier" on the bottom, is another reference to Le Docteur Oméga. "J.M. Lofficier" is a reference to Jean-Marc Lofficier, who is a friend of Kevin O'Neill and suggested several characters for inclusion or mention in League Vol 2. *Mina's instability to write Griffin's name is reminiscent of a similar moment in , in Chapter 27, after she has been bitten. *The text panel at the end of the issue is a reference to British politics, in which it reference to the 2002 controversial proposal by the British Home Secretary, , who proposed that all immigrants living in England should be forced to take a citizen test and to speak English rather than their native tongue, even in their own homes. And as well to a 1992 Tory Party conference speech by in which, while evoking a nakedly nostalgic and pastoral image of England, he mentioned an old maid cycling to Evensong. | Recommended = League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 | Links = }}